Spider-Man: The Disappearance
by WebofSpideyguy7245698
Summary: Based off the 1994-1998 Animated Spider-Man Series, set in an altered universe of the TV show. Kind of a reboot from the end of the third season and onward. Introduces new characters and a whole lot of Spider-Men for the series! My motive for making this is not enjoying the fourth and fifth season of the series. So, please read and I hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue: Turning Point

Spider-Man: The Disappearance

Prologue

Turning Point

A/N: So, this is based off of the Spider-Man Animated Cartoon Series that ran from 1994 to 1998. Well, it's an altered version of the finale of the third season and onward, considering I didn't like that the Mary Jane that returned was a clone for a clone of Hydro-Man. I espicially didn't like the series' cliffhanger. In this series, Peter Parker juggles multiple things. The disappearance of Mary Jane Watson, his clone, the opening of the Spider-Verse and other things that cannot be revealed yet. So, here is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy!

My name is Peter Parker and I am Spider-Man. I _was_ Spider-Man. As of now, Spider-Man is finished. If you're wondering what I am talking about and telling yourself "I can't quit", well think again. Let me explain. You see, it all started when the woman I loved disappeared forever. Mary Jane Watson, my true love, is gone. We were walking on the sidewalks of the Washington Bridge and we had been dating for five weeks. So, I decided to "pop the question" or ask her to marry me. So, I stopped her and said, "Mary Jane, there's something I want to ask you." She responded by saying, "What, you want to ask me if I know who Spider-Man is?" she said. "What?" I asked. "Nothing Tiger, go ahead." she replied, laughing. I didn't want to get on my knees, because I wanted to surprise her. If I got on my knees, well you get the point.

I looked into her beautiful green eyes, and took her hand. "Mary Jane, I love you." I said. "You said you wanted to ask me something, that isn't a question." she said, before I could go into asking her. "I was about to ask you my question." I said. "Mary Jane, will you-" Before I could finish asking the question, my spider-sense starting buzzing in my head and then I heard the cackling. The Green Goblin flew by and that was the last time that Peter Parker ever saw her. I stared up into the sky, as the Goblin soared off into the dusk sky, cackling. "No!" I said, before realizing I shouldn't be freaking out. I started running off the bridge, towards the buildings behind me. _There's nothing Peter Parker can do at this point. But Spider-Man is a different story!_

As quickly as I could, I found a dark spot in a alley and changed into my Spider-Man costume. As I swung to the top of the bridge, where the goblin was waiting for me, I muttered under my breath. "Goblin, you have really made me mad, I won't let you get away, not this time!" _He got away after "helping" putting Jason Phillips, the Hobgoblin, behind bars and escaped my grasp again, after attempting a robbery on an armored car. I can't let him escape again! For both my sake and the city's sake._ I swung on top of the bridge, and said "Goblin, give me the girl, I don't want any civilian casualties this time." He just laughed with insanity. "I think not, Spider-Man, we need a referee." He smiled, showing off the fangs that the mask granted the user.

Then, when he was distracted by going on about having a referee, I sprinted and picked up Mary Jane and swung away, as fast as I possibly could. "Mary Jane, I have to get you to safety." I said. "Spider-Man, how do you know my name?" she asked. "There are a lot of things I know about you, Mary Jane. And I promise after all this I will explain everything." I said. "Spider-Man, you've saved my life three times and I haven't seen your face." She said. "That's the point of the mask, lady!" I said. She looked at me, with a frown. "Uh, I mean, Mary Jane, when this is over, I promise I can make all of this make sense." I said.

I came to a stop and put her down on top of the bridge on a wide platform. "Wait here." I said. I turned around and saw the Green Goblin behind me. "Spider-Man, you shouldn't have done that." He said. Then my spider sense went off. I looked around and I didn't see anything. I looked back at him, and saw he was gone. "What? Where did he go?" I asked. I looked back at Mary Jane and saw her eyes were widened with fear. I walked over to her and said, "What is it? Is something wrong?" She just pointed and said, "Watch out!" Then I felt a sharp pain in my back as the goblin kicked me off the bridge.

As I fell, I instantly thought about my web shooters. "Webs, I love you!" I exclaimed, as I fired a web and swung to a wire to rest for a minute. Then the goblin said, "Happy landings!" Then he threw Mary Jane off the bridge. "No!" I shouted, as I dived off head first toward her. I caught her and swung back up. "Sweet Jesus, that was way too close." I replied, as I held her with one arm and swung with the hand. "Why do you care about me so much, Spider-Man?" she asked me. "If you only knew." I said. "What do you mean?" she asked. I looked into her eyes. "Mary Jane, when the time comes, you'll know who is under this mask. Maybe not today or tomorrow. But someday." I said. "The Goblin is absolutely insane," I said. "I don't understand! Why is he doing this?! I mean, he doesn't abduct people on a regular basis!"

I finally put her down on the next platform and went looking for Goblin. I found him in mid-air on his glider. I had gotten the hang of web-swinging since the year I was bit, my senior year of high school, by the way. However, my webs were only so advanced. I couldn't spin a huge web to sleep and/or rest in, walk on them or stick to them, like a spider could. I needed a way to get to Goblin, but he was fifty feet away from me. What could I do? I had no idea. Then I got an idea. I picked up Mary Jane, again and swung off. "What are you doing?" she asked me. "If I can swing around and make him follow, I might be able to get the upper hand." I said.

As I thought, the Goblin followed slowly in the dark. I drew him near the first platform, and when I was close enough, I swung close to the platform and put her down. I swung back up and looked for the Green Goblin. Then my spider-sense went off, telling me he was sneaking up behind me. I turned around and said, "Gotcha!" Unfortunately, I forgot about his amazing strength. He looked at Mary Jane, and said, "Miss Watson, want to see a magic trick?" Without waiting for an answer he gripped my hand tightly and snapped my wrist. "Ta-Da!" he exclaimed.

I immediately screamed in agony. "No! My hand!" I rolled around on the platform, grasping my hand. The Green Goblin roped me down on the deck. He looked over me and said, "Good night, wall crawler!" Then he stomped on my face. After it all went black, I started to come around a few minutes later. And thanks to my spider strength, my wrist was already mending. I saw him hooking up a machine to one of the satellites' on the bridge. "What are you doing, Goblin?" I asked, struggling to get up. He just laughed, holding Mary Jane in one hand and the machinery in the other.

I finally got up, my head aching. "What is that machine?" I asked. "That would be my time dilation accelerator." He said. "A what?" I asked. "It opens gates to other dimensions." He screeched, laughing. I looked at the accelerator. _It looks so familiar_ , I thought. Then I remembered. "You stole that from The Hobgoblin!" I blurted out. "Stole? No, no, no. I simply "borrowed" it from him when he was put behind bars." He said. "When I activate the time dilation accelerator, it will rid me of innocent lives, my foes, and all the other mishaps around here." He said. "But you could suck up New York in the process!" I said. "I missed the part where that's my problem." he said.

Then he took out his world famous pumpkin bomb and threw it behind him. Then it blew me off the bridge, again. But before I fell, I grabbed the cords and when the bomb went off, the accelerator yanked of the satellite. I swung over to the next platform and threw it over there. The Goblin somehow lost sight of his glider in the chaos, so he jumped on the huge wire that connected the two platforms. I ran to the wire and balanced over to Goblin. "I can stick to the ground, _you can't_." Then I punched him off the wire, swung, grabbed him and then I webbed him up until he was stuck to the wall.

Suddenly, my spider sense went off. What now? I looked up at the platform, and saw Mary Jane had fainted and was hanging over the ledge. "Mary Jane, she could fall! I have to get to her! Fast!" I exclaimed. The Green Goblin must have seen me, because then it rained pumpkin bombs. The gas from the bombs went higher, up to the platform. Mary Jane started coughing, slipping nearer the edge. "Mary Jane, I have to hurry!" I whispered. I swung up to the platform, and Mary Jane fell. Luckily I caught her, and swung back up.

I laid her back down, she was still unconscious. As she groaned in pain, I whispered, "It's ok my love. Everything's going to be fine". Next to us I heard a beep and the Goblin's glider took off. As I watched it take off, I heard a voice. "Peter? Is that you?" I looked over at Mary Jane, who was beginning to sit up. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Spider-Man, it's you! I thought I heard Peter!" she said, smiling at me. Then my spider sense went off, I turned around and saw the glider launch a missile. "Look out!" I exclaimed, as I picked her up and swung out of the way. I put her down and as I did, a crack between us opened.

With the bridge so unstable, she fell off the bridge. "Mary Jane, no!" I screamed. I ran to the edge and shot a web down, but she wasn't there. "No! Where did she go?" I said. "Where are you, Mary Jane? Mary Jane!" I screamed, as I flipped, and dived off into the water. I swam and turned the light on my belt, but I couldn't find her. _I can't find her! So help me, I can't find her!_ I thought. I swam back up and screamed her name once more.

Then I heard a laugh above me. I looked up and saw the Green Goblin on his glider. "What's wrong Spider-Man? No quick comebacks? No Clever one liners?" he asked laughing. "You think this is a game, Goblin?" I said angrily as I shot a web to his glider. "It's not! That was the woman I loved! And you're about to learn what that means!"

He tried to zap me, but his glove overloaded. While he was distracted I climbed higher. He took out a dagger to cut my web. I grabbed his hand, and climbed up. "Fool! My glider is going down!" he said. "I'm taking you down Goblin! Even if it means I go with you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "No! Osborn needs me!" he argued. I swung off to the platform. I turned and pointed my finger to him and said, "Nothing can keep me from you Goblin!"

His glider fell and he jumped to the ground three feet below. "You'll pay Goblin! If I have to chase you forever, you'll pay!" I screamed. "Not if I can help it!" he said as he turned on his machine. It roared to life and then started to suck objects into it. "Something's wrong!" he screamed and ran away. I dropped down in front of him, seething with anger. "No! Not you! Not now!" he exclaimed. _He's created an unbalanced portal between the gravitational pull of our dimension and the vortex_ , I thought. _If it grows stronger who knows what will happen._ "It's pulling me in!" he screamed.

"Sounds like you got a problem!" I said. "Help me!" he screamed. Then the pull of the vortex sucked his mask off revealing his identity. _Norman Osborn!_ I thought. "Spider-Man, help me!" he exclaimed. "Why on earth should I do that?!" I asked. _No Peter, you can't let this happen, although you hate him, you must save him. Revenge is never justified; nothing will bring Mary Jane back._ I fired my web and swung over. "Hold on Osborn! I'm coming!" I said. "Hurry!" he screamed. "Here! Take my hand!" I said. "I'm trying!"As he reached, he began cackling and reached into his bag.

"Osborn, take my hand! It's your only chance!" I said. "There's no Osborn anymore, Parker! There's only the Green Goblin!" he said laughing. Then my spider-sense went off and I ducked as the glider rammed into the Goblin. I dropped dodging electricity, as the portal closed. "No, it can't end like this!" _Madame Webb, my advisor and teacher. Maybe she can help!_ "Madame Webb!" I screamed. Immediately I was transported to her lair in one mille-second.

"Yes, Spider-Man?" she asked me. "Can you bring them back? I'll do anything you want!" I pleaded. "I can't!" she said firmly. "Can't or won't?" I asked, getting angry. "This is the path you chose for yourself! To do things on your own! Once that is made, there is _no_ turning back! It is yet another thing you have to learn." She said. "Learn?!" I screamed, ripping my mask off. "I am tired of you! And your riddles and your lessons and your supreme arrogance! Don't you ever, ever enter my life again! Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!" I screamed, as loud as I possibly could. "As you wish, I shall leave you now. But you still are the chosen one. And, when the time comes, I will return and send for you. That you _cannot_ escape. It is your destiny." She said, as the world faded away, and I was back in the narrow strip of metal on top of the bridge. Out of the intense sadness I was feeling, there was just one thing. _How did Norman know my secret identity?_

As I stood there, mask in hand, and watching the remaining pink "strands" of her lair dissipate, I couldn't help but slip into a depression and think depressing thoughts. _For so long now, I've tried to be there for everyone, tried to live up to the responsibility that comes with this great power. But when push came to shove, I failed those who needed me most. The one I love most is gone, gone. Forever. Spider-Man is finished_. As I swing by buildings thinking this, on my way home, I think one thing. _Mary Jane, if you're still alive, somewhere, wherever you are, I still love you. Good-bye._

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this. Since I have a few other fanfictions on my list that aren't finished, so I can't stick to a regular updating schedule. So, the next chapter will be here when I finish it. I'll say that in the next chapter, Peter Parker will face his clone, Ben Reilly in the next chapter, losing his powers again and a new iteration of the Carnage symbiote! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 1: Ben Reilly

Spider-Wars

Chapter I

Ben Reilly

A/N: So, this is the second, but long awaited chapter. These next few chapters are going to be like the prologue to the big event that comes later in the story. No spoiling, so don't ask!

 _It's midnight._ As I think this, I am sitting on my bed in my apartment, thinking about how I possibly could have screwed up. I was in a daze and my Uncle Ben Parker was sitting across from me."With great power, comes great responsibility." he said to me. I looked up at him. I shook my head. As I shook my head, a look of confusion formed on his face. "How can you do that, Peter?" he asked. "You are Spider-Man. You alone. You can't let this stop you. The city needs you!" I stared at him, not speaking. He reached his hand out. "Take my hand Peter. Believe in yourself, continue being Spider-Man."

I reached for his hand, but then I stopped and I withdrew my hand. "No, Uncle Ben, I'm not Spider-Man. I'm just Peter Parker. I'm Spider-Man, no more." After I said this, his form melted away, along with the white walls of the haze I was in. I was back in my apartment, on my couch, still in costume. It dawned on me what I had to do. After I changed back into my street clothes, I grabbed my bag and stuffed my costume in it. I grabbed my keys off of the hanger by the door and left.

Later...

 _No more, no more. I've had it up to here with Spider-Man. I lost the woman I loved today and what happened? The world just watched._ As I walked over to the dumpsters, I unzipped the backpack. I took out the costume and tossed the bag to the side. "I thought this day would never come," I said. "But, here we are. I'll admit it. I never planned on giving up the hero business. It's a good excercise and I planned on locking you away in a chest, for a potential successor." I frowned and opened the trash can. I dropped the costume into the garbage. "Goodbye," I said, picking up my bag and hurrying to get out of the alley. "You will not be missed."

I had decided to use my powers once more, but I was to use them only so often, like to get to work. When I got home I looked in the mirror, my face sweating. _Who am I?_ I wondered. Then my reflection stirred and formed the shape and look of Spider-Man. "No, you don't exist anymore!" I said angrily. "You brought Mary Jane's demise and that's why I'm going to do this!" I screamed, ramming my fist into the mirror, breaking the glass. I stood there, breathing heavily. I went to my living room and turned on the TV, only to find a news session about what happened earlier tonight. _Seeing the scene at the bridge again won't cheer me up_ , I thought. I decided to record the news and hit the record button. I turned off the TV and threw the remote on the floor.

 _All I need is a good night's sleep_ , I thought. No such thing. I fell asleep around eleven p.m. Mary Jane was in my dream. She was right in front of me for a few seconds, then she turned around and walked away from me. "Mary Jane, wait!" I ran after her, but she got farther and farther away. She turned around a corner and I followed. But she wasn't there. I looked around not seeing her anywhere. "Up here!" a voice said. I looked and saw the Green Goblin. He dropped down and grasped my throat.

He punched me and my vision blurred. When I regained my vision, it was Mary Jane clutching my throat. "Mary Jane you can't kill me! You can't kill the man you love!" I pleaded. "Wrong! I'm not Mary Jane! I'm the Green Goblin!" she screeched, as she used her other hand to rip off her facial skin, revealing the hideous face of the Green Goblin. Her clothes melted away after, revealing the Goblin's battle suit. "No!" I screamed, grabbing the Goblin's hands and frantically trying to loosen them. I woke up with a start, my face sweating. After recovering from the nightmare, I got up and walked to the window. I looked outside and saw something astonishing.

There was some lunatic in a red jumpsuit, with a torn blue hoodie over that, and bared the spider insignia, who was swinging webs in the sky line. _Hey! That's my logo! Okay, so it was. But it isn't now._ _Who's the new Spider-Man?_ I thought. There was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw my Aunt May was standing at the door. "Oh, hello Aunt May." I said my greeting. "Hello, Peter." She replied. "May I come in?" she asked. "Of course!" I said, as I moved out of the way so she could come in. I closed the door after she came in.

"Where's Mary Jane? She usually stays here with you on Fridays." She asked me. "Uh, Aunt May perhaps you should watch this news clip I recorded last night." I said. Before she could say anything I put the tape in and played it. It started on the part I recorded. "There's still no sign of young Mary Jane Watson, who fell off the Washington Bridge earlier tonight." The newsman said. My Aunt May gasped. "Peter! You must feel awful!" she said sadly. "You have no idea Aunt May." I said.

"Just wait until Anna Watson hears!" she said. _Oh boy, Mary Jane's Aunt? That's not good. Anna Watson, otherwise known as one of the people who doesn't respect me.. She has a like/hate relationship with me._ Then there was another knock at the door. "Peter Parker, open this door! I know you have Mary Jane hidden in there!" I heard Anna Watson's familiar angry voice outside. My Aunt opened the door. "Peter Parker, where is Mary Jane?" Anna Watson said. I looked up with sad eyes and said, "I don't know."

Then my phone rang. "I have to get that." I said. I grabbed the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" I said. "This Peter? Peter Parker?" A an eerily familair voice said. "What?" I asked. "Yes, it is. But why? And who's calling?" Instead of answer, I got more of a request. "Mr. Parker, I know you take pictures of Spider-Man for the Bugle. Tell him that I want to see him at the Washington Bridge in five minutes or else." I was very surprised. "Wait! Hey, hey!" But there was only the dial tone. "Um, I have to go." I said, slipping my cell into my jeans pocket. That was my boss calling about an assignment." I said. I ran into my room and grabbed my web shooters. Just because I was no longer Spider-Man, didn't mean I couldn't use my gadgets.

 _The Washington Bridge. I don't want to go there ever again_ , I thought. _But this guy means business._ So, I had to get down there and fast. I swung web-to-web to the bridge, feeling a rush of adrenaline. _Don't get used to it, Parker,_ I thought. _Using my web shooters was an absolute emergency._ I swung and landed on a roof not far away from the bridge. I jumped and saw a figure on top of the bridge as I swung I landed at the bottom of the bridge. I started climbing up. Then I fell a little bit near the bottom _. What? Why had I stopped climbing?_ I started on the other side, and fell again. _My powers have stopped working again! No!_

Ok, I'll just swing up there, I thought. I alternated swinging and grabbing bars, although I was really clumsy at it. I finally got up there; I looked around and didn't see that figure. "Hello?" I said aloud. "Hello, Peter Parker." An anonymous voice said. "Who are you?!" I asked, angrily. "The last person in the world you want to mess with. And you are, considering that you're here instead of Spider-Man." The voice said. "So, you were the guy on the phone! Who are you? Show yourself!" I shouted. "As you wish." Then I heard the fire of a web and I turned around. The person had been revealed. It was the same imposter I had seen this morning!

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and banged me against the satellite. "I thought I told you I wanted to see Spider-Man!" He wore a red jumpsuit. Over that was a torn blue undershirt, with a huge black spider. Iron guards were on his wrists and ankles. He also wore an iron belt and a mask with white eye lenses. "I'll ask you again." I said. "Who are you?" I asked. "Kid, you're looking at the looking at the Scarlet Spider." He said. "I will be the successor to the Amazing Spider-Man."

"By the way, where is Spider-Man?" he asked. "He quit last night." I said. "Yeah? Well, I just happen to have seen what happened last night. You know, how you abandoned your girlfriend?" He said. "I didn't leave her! And how do you know about that?" I asked. "You expect me to tell you that?" he asked. "Where is Mary Jane?" I asked. "No, no, Parker!" he said. "Scarlet Spider, how do you know me?" I asked timidly. "I know a lot of things about you Peter Parker. Say, do you mind if I just call you Spider-Man?" he said challengingly. My eyes widened in alarm. "What did you just say?" I asked, astonished, grabbing his arm. "Not surprising, Spider-Man. I would have done the same thing. Problem is, under this mask is just a familiar face." He said. "Let me introduce you, to my better personality. I call myself Ben Reilly." He said, slipping off his mask. I was shocked. Under his mask… was me! Well, more like my face. With blonde hair instead of light brown, though.

"You're me!" I said. "Wrong! I'm a clone of you, formed by your blood. Your D.N.A." he said. "What do you want with me?" I asked. "You." He said. "But why? I can't do anything for you." I said. "Yes, you can, _you're_ Spider-Man." He said. "Not anymore." I said. "What do you mean, Parker?" he asked, curiously. "When Mary Jane drowned and Norman Osborn was sucked into a different dimension, I gave up being Spider-Man." I said. "I tried to live up to that responsibility, but when push came to shove, I lost my true love." He looked at me for a few seconds. "You can't quit! I need your help!" he said.

"I can't help! I've lost my powers!" I shouted. "You can't just lose your powers! You're a super-hero!" he exclaimed. Now I was super-agitated. "Shut up!" I screamed. I ran and dived off the bridge, to swing away. I swung back home, staying focused. I kept swinging but then something terrible happened. I reached out with one hand, pressed down on the trigger, but no web came out! I repeatedly tried with both hands but there was no web. I fell faster and faster. I grabbed a clothes line as I fell, but it came loose and I swung into a brick wall. After hitting the wall, I fell 5 feet down into a dumpster.

I climbed out and brushed myself off. I walked all the way home. When I got home my Aunt May and Mrs. Watson were gone. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I looked at my bloody hands. I looked at my web shooters and threw them across to my desk. I needed something to cheer me up, so I decided to read the paper. I went into the living room, and got the paper off the table. I tried to read it, but my vision was blurred. "I can't even read a paper!" I said, thowing the paper across the room. Tired of the world I lived in, I laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

I woke up and found that my vision was even worse. I yawned and got up off of the couch. I made my way to my desk and began to dig through it. Eventually, I found my old, dusty pair of glasses. I put them on, making my vision better. Along with my spider powers, my vision was gone. At least I had glasses. I got up and my phone rang. I sighed and answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hello, Peter." A voice said. It belonged to Ben Reilly. "Ben, what is it? I told you to leave me alone and on top of that, I can't help you." He cleared his throat. "Peter, listen to me very carefully." He said.

"You must become Spider-Man again. A villain will rise tonight at midnight. You must help me." I thought for a moment. _How could I help without my powers?_ "I can't Ben, with no powers I'm a laughing stock. Get someone else. Get Iron Man, War Machine, Doctor Strange or the F.F." I said. "Not true, Peter. With or without powers you'd still be a valuable asset." He said. _He's right_ , I thought. _My intelligence may provide some help._ "I'll do what I can." I said. "Meet me at the Empire State University Scienc Lab in ten minutes." Then I hung up.

After changing clothes and having something to drink, I headed outside, and walked to Empire State University. Once I got there, I waited for his arrival, and it took him ten minutes. He came out of the bushes with his street clothes over his costume. He walked up to me and said, "Let's head inside." We walked past the locker room and inside a private lab. "So, what do you have for me?" I asked. He pulled a disc out of his pocket. "This disc has the briefing." Ben said. He handed it to me and I put in the disc drive. When the disc started, Colonel Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. was on the screen. "Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider." He dipped his head in greeting. "If you are watching this briefing, then you should know the fate of the entire world rests in your hands. Less than sixteen hours ago, there was a crisis at the Washington Bridge." _Yeah, I know, my girlfriend died_ , I thought.

Then a clip from a security camera was put on the screen. _What's a security camera doing at the bridge?_ It showed me watching the Goblin's glider take off. Then I saw me look at Mary Jane, who smiled at Spider-Man. Then I saw Spider-Man pick her up. He ran across the platform and put Mary Jane down. Then a huge crack opened, Mary Jane shook with the unstable bridge and fell off. I saw myself freak out over this. Then it switched to another camera, showing Mary Jane falling. Watching this whole scene again depressed me. Then it zoomed in, as Mary Jane fell past a portal above her opened. She wasn't sucked in.

However, a big, red, mass slithered out of the portal. The clip ended and Nick Fury reappeared. "That mass you just saw was a symbiote. And not just any symbiote, it was the symbiote that melded with Cletus Kasady." _Of course! That's why it was so familiar._ Nick Fury turned to his computer and said, "Computer and load up the files on Deadpool." In its own robotic voice, it revealed everything it knew about him. "Deadpool: real name - Wade Wilson. Identity - known to Canadian and S.H.I.E.L.D. officials. Place of birth - Canada, unknown. Notable Facts - Was involved in the infamous Weapon X Program. "

Nick Fury returned to the screen, and stated our mission. "When the symbiote escaped it found a new murderous host. Wade Wilson found the symbiote and the symbiote overwhelmed him. They became a murderous duo known as Dead-Carnage." I rubbed my neck. _Here we go again_. "You must find Dead-Carnage and separate the two. Once you have we will know. We will send a storage unit to both of you." "Fury, out." I looked at the blank screen, and wondered. "Again, how can I help?" I asked. "Hold on, I think I have just the thing!" I said. I ran into the inner lab, and accessed my locker.

I unlocked it and took out a sonic generator that I had been working on. I ran back into the outer lab, where Ben was waiting. "Here. It's my sonic generator." I said. "How does this help us?" Ben asked. "Symbiotes hate loud noise." I said. "Of course! Parker, you're a genius!" Ben said. We left the campus, separating at the front gate. "Thanks for your help Parker, we'll be in touch." Then he swung off into the distance after changing back into his costume. If you'd even call it a costume.

I watched him swing away, until I couldn't see him anymore. _Glad I could help._ With a glum look on my face, I walked home and unlocked my apartment door. I was so exhausted. I sat down and in no time, I had fell asleep on my couch. I slept for two hours and woke up to the phone ringing. I got up and yawned. _Ben, what does he want now?_ I answered the phone and my bosses voice echoed in my ear. "Parker! Get down here, now!" J. Jonah Jameson hung up.

Sighing, I walked out the door, down the stairs, and out the door. In seven minutes I was at the Bugle. My boss was waiting for me. "Peter, we have a new Spider-Man roaming the streets of N.Y.C." I knew it! _Ben found Dead-Carnage_! I kept my accusations to myself. "So?" I asked, yawning. "So? So?! So, I need you to get to the Brooklyn Bridge and get some good pictures." _Why? Why is it ALWAYS a bridge?_ I knew this had a catch. I walked outside and set out toward the bridge.

When I got there it looked like Ben didn't stand a chance. I some how was able to get to the platform. _Do I have enough strength left?_ I wondered. I grabbed the bottom of the satellite and pushed. _I can't do it!_ I thought. _I'm too weak._ Then I heard a voice in my head. It said, _Come on, Peter! You can do it! Never give up!_ Then, I felt a tad stronger. I grabbed the satellite, lifted it and pushed it off the platform. Then I felt weak again. I looked down and Dead-Carnage's legs were stuck under the ruins.

"Ben run!" I shouted. He looked up, saw me and swung up to me. I then took a quick picture of the ruins and Dead-Carnage. The Scarlet Spider sat next to me. "He's too strong. I need help." He said. _I know_ , I thought. "So, where _is_ Mary Jane?" I asked. "If you really want to know…" he said mysteriously. "Oh, I want to know." I said. "Did she drown?" He didn't answer "No." Ben said. "Then where is she?" I asked. "She's stuck between time and space." He got up and swung off. "Wait! What's that supposed to mean?" I shouted after him. But he didn't hear me. "Yeah, thanks!" I called, knowing he wouldn't hear me.

I walked home and saw a figure in the shadows. "Ben? Is that you?" "Not Ben. Dead-Carnage!" he screamed as he lunged at me. He pushed me against the wall, and his right hand turned into a sword that barely touched my forehead. "Tell me where I can find Spider-Man." He hissed. "He quit." I said. "That's not an answer!" he screeched. _Yes it is._ I thought quickly and said, "I don't know where to find him! I swear!" I started to feel small amounts of blood coming from my new wound. "Well find him." He said. "How?" I asked. He shrugged and said, "That's not my problem. It's Reilly's problem." _Was he trying to say that he kidnapped Ben?_ "Tell Spider-Man to meet me at the Brooklyn Bridge by noon tomorrow, or I will peel the flesh of Ben's bones." He hissed. He threw me against the brick wall and when I got up he was gone. I rubbed my forehead before walking into my apartment. I walked into my apartment and turned on the lights. I _can't let Ben die, I have to do something!_

 _What can I do? I have no powers._ But, I was too tired to think about this matter and I fell in a deep sleep, and I had my first dream that wasn't a nightmare. I was walking in a long hallway that seemed to go on forever. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Mary Jane behind me. I walked toward her and stopped when we were a foot apart. I looked into her eyes, but she didn't say anything. I cautiously took one step toward her. She didn't do anything, still.

I kept stepping forward until I was two inches from her. I cautiously took her hand and she smiled. "I miss you Peter." she said. "Don't you miss me?" I cleared my throat. "You have no idea how much I miss you, Mary Jane." Tears formed in my eyes. Mary Jane put her finger on my face and wiped the tears away. "Hey Peter, cheer up." "How can I cheer up? You're gone forever." I said sadly. She shook her head. "Tiger, you will see me again, I bet your web shooters on it." "How do you know I'm Spider-Man? Was Spider-Man?" I choked out my question, in surprise. "Peter, in dreams anything can happen." She said. "But all I can do is this, Tiger." And then she pressed her body against mine and she kissed me. When she let go, she looked at me and said, "Don't forget me, Tiger." She said, beginning to back away slowly at first. "Don't give up just because you lost someone. It's not the way to go. You know you have to continue being _the_ Spider-Man." I started to get scared, putting my hand out. "Wait, don't go!" I said. She just looked at me sadly. "Don't forget what I said Peter," she said. "No stopping, no giving up, no nothing." After backing away so much, she disappeared, leaving me alone.

...

I woke up at seven in the morning and I was thankful. My vision was extremely blurry with glasses. Without them, my vision was perfect. I ran up the wall, and stuck to the ceiling. _My spider powers! They were back!_ I remembered the components to my web shooters, after forgeting how I made them in the first place. After making a few cartridges of web fluid, I ran out the door and said, "Time to get to unfinished business." I ran to the Daily Bugle and climbed up to Jameson's office. I forced the window open and climbed in. I remembered seeing my costume on the wall, that time he called me in. Since no one was there, I stole it back. I got up to the roof and put it on, taking back my rightful place as Spider-Man. "I know who I am now…" I said. "… I'm Spider-Man!" I shouted as I dove off the roof and swung home.

When I got home, I knew I had to get the symbiote to leave Deadpool. _My regular costume needs some quick adjustments_ , I thought. So, I made designs for another costume. This new costume had new details. It was completely black. An entirely black mask, with white eye lenses. Only, these weren't regular eye lenses. They would be able to be calibrated. And I called it Spider Vision. I upgraded my webs as well, so they were more stable, but just stable enough to stand and walk on. There was just one last thing needed. I needed another sonic blaster. _But where could I find one?_

The was only one sonic blaster around, and Ben had it. _If I can't find one, I'll just make one_. I made one, which would be concealed. My gloves featured small nozzles. That's where I put the sonic blaster's generator. Only I knew it was there. I looked at the clock. Eleven thirty. I opened the window, and thought, _this is for Mary Jane, Ben. Not for you._

I swung all the way to the Brooklyn Bridge, where Dead-Carnage waited for me. "Where is he?" I asked, angrily. "Oh, he'll be just fine." He hissed. "Let's talk." _I have to get to the real Deadpool to talk to me!_ I thought. _But how can I? Carnage is in full control. Maybe if I cause enough damage, he'll give in!_ Dead-Carnage was running at full speed straight at me. He tried to super-kick me, but I flipped and he ran into the pillar. _Now! Attack him while he's recovering!_ A voice in my head said. I attacked immediately. "Deadpool, you have to fight the symbiote! It wants to take over your body!" I shouted. "Shut up!" Dead-Carnage shrieked, getting back up.

 _I have to help him!_ I looked around. _I can't use the sonic blasters. They only have 75% power, and they aren't fully charged yet. I need a distraction._ I climbed the satellite, trying to get to the top. I finally got to the top and I ripped the signal antenna out. _This will work, I know it will,_ I thought. I hadn't realized just how heavy it was. I struggled to hold onto it and stick to the sattelite at the same time. I eventually dropped it, and it exploded when it hit the ground around him next to him and the symbiote went crazy. I heard it as it screech and tried to flee. "Hey!" the real Deadpool said while he had the chance. "You want to get me out of this thing?!" _Calm down, Deadpool. I'm trying my best._ The Carnage symbiote overcame it's pain and reformed on Deadpool. But I was already gone.

I swung home and put together a few components. I knew I had to hurry as the symbiote could recover in a matter of minutes. I wondered if I could remain invisible to Dead-Carnage. I kept building and eventually came out with a miniature cloaking device. I put it on my wrist and touched the button. _I was somewhat invisible now! I mean if I stood next to him, he'd see me._ But my device worked. _I will call this suit the "Stealth-Suit."_ I swung out the window, ready to take finish the job. He was still standing on the bridge, looking around. I swung right into him from behind, knocking him down and giving me a chance.

I picked him up by the throat and said, "You have three seconds to tell me where Ben Reilly is." I hissed, trying to keep my cool. "I'll never tell you!" he hissed. "I warned you." I said, shrugging. I clenched my fists, turning on my sonic blasters. Dead-Carnage started to deform. I turned it up higher, until I could see Deadpool's face. "Say cheese!" I said. I punched Deadpool in the face, knocking him loose from the symbiote. He lay on the ground, unconscious. I walked over to him to pick him up. But, then I heard a shriek behind me. I turned around and saw the symbiote twice its original size. I turned on my sonic blasters on full blast. It had no effect.

I just stood there, watching him. I picked up Deadpool and thought for a moment. _The symbiote's only weaknesses are fire and loud noise_ , the words floated in my head. _Of course! Intense heat_! I grabbed a bomb from Deadpool's belt. "See you ugly!" I said as I dropped the activated bomb. I swung off as I heard its screeches behind me. Then I heard the devastating explosion. I looked back and saw the burnt red, decaying mass. I walked over to it and kicked at it. It flinched, but didn't do anything. _It's dead, It's over._

I looked at Deadpool, who was coming around. I swung around to a rooftop, and sat him down. He woke up and spotted me. I got up and said, "Where _is_ Ben Reilly?" I asked. "When I had control over that thing," He said. "I remember hiding him on the Grand Central roof." I was about to swing off, when he spoke. "Spider-Man?" he asked. I turned to look at him. "I can't believe I'm saying this," he said. "But thanks. For getting that thing away from me." I gave him a nod and swung to Grand Central and, sure enough, Ben was tied up on the roof. I swung down and took off his mask. "Need some help?" I asked. He opened his eyes, and said, "Who on earth are you?" he asked. "Who do you think?" I asked as I took of my mask. "Peter! Did you take Dead-Carnage down?" he asked.

"He's been incinerated." I said. "Good and Deadpool?" he asked. "He's free." I said. I tore his ropes off and handed him his mask. He took it and put it back on. I started to head for the edge to swing off, but Ben stopped me. "Peter, I have a promise to keep, kid. I know you took Mary Jane Watson." He said. "Why would I kidnap the woman I love? And plus, you already told me you knew where she was!" I asked. " I could have lied. You decide. I know Spider-Man is responsible for Mary Jane Watson's disappearance. And I'll go to the end of the earth to prove it." He said. "I thought you were my friend Ben?" I said. "Friend? Not in a million years. I'm your clone, not a friend. Sure, we'll team up. But that's all we are. Just teammates." He said. I swung off, irritated. _I can't believe this! Ben betrayed me! No matter. I do believe one thing. Mary Jane or no Mary Jane, Spider-Man is needed here. If I am responsible for Mary Jane's disappearance, I can say one thing. Every fight is my fight. I don't get to sit one out._

 _I am the original Spider-Man. And Spider-Man is here to stay. Who am I? I am Spider-Man. Finally, this nightmare's over_ , I thought as I climbed through my window. I grabbed my clothes and changed into them. I found my traditional red-and-blue costume, and I folded it. _So long old friend_ , I thought. _I have a new favorite costume._ I put my folded costume in a box and put it under my bed. I went in the living room and picked up the newspaper.

I read the front headline, which brought only sadness. It said: "Young Mary Jane Watson Still Missing." _Mary Jane, where are you?_ I'm tormenting myself just by thinking about her. "I hate to say this, but Madame Webb was right. I still have much to learn." I murmured. I decided to lay down for awhile. I went to my room and lay down on my bed. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was asleep.

In my dream I was running from two things: my Stealth-Suit and the Carnage symbiote. I was hiding from the symbiote mainly. I switched hiding spots constantly. The costume and the symbiote were pushing each other around. I tried to slip away, but the symbiote spotted me. It grabbed me and consumed me. I woke up screaming. "What a horrible nightmare!" I said. Then I looked at the side of the building I was hanging to. I blinked and nothing changed. "And I thought I…" I started to say then I saw my reflection. "… was out of my mind?" I finished what I was saying. I was hanging upside-down in a costume I'd never seen before!

A/N: So, I know that this chapter was lengthy and a bit weird. I also know that was pretty much the same dream sequence that Peter had in the "The Alien Costume" Story String. So, the next chapter is going to be a "revamp" of the second chapter of that story line. So, that being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And until next time!


	3. Chapter 2: Spider Wars Part I

Spider-Wars

Chapter II

The Unlimited Spider-Man

A/N: So, here is the third, chapter I believe. I realize the chapters may not be all that long and that my or may not change.

 _Get a grip, Parker! You're hanging upside-down, in a costume you've never seen before!_ I looked at my reflection and reviewed the details of the costume. It was red in the torso, arms, and head. It had black webbing and a huge darker red spider on the torso. From the waist down it was all black. It had black mask with red webbing. For the eyespots it was a slightly light gray color. I stood up straight on the building, did a somersault and stood on my hands on the wall. I flipped off the building and dived toward the ground, whooping in excitement the whole way down. As I fell, I felt like there was some kind of adrenaline pumping through my veins. I realized I didn't have my web shooters and as I thought about my webbing, my hand formed into entire strands of webbing. It wrapped around a pole and I sat down on it. Breathing heavily, I thought where this came from. I could have sworn something like this had happened to me before. But I couldn't figure out what. I wondered how far I could jump, so I tried it. I jumped all the way to the next pole. I dropped down and wondered how strong I was. I grabbed a door and ended up ripping it off its hinges.

I was astonished. For it seemed that I had unlimited strength, I chose to name the costume: Spider-Man Unlimited. I swung home and climbed through the open window. I took off the new costume and put it on my desk. _This is something else. I'll need to study it tomorrow_ , I thought. I went to sleep on the couch, realizing how exhausted I was. I drifted off to sleep. I didn't feel like myself. I woke up the next morning fully energized. I wanted to go web-swinging. I went to go get my Stealth-Suit, but when I got up; I noticed my new suit was on. _How odd_ , I thought. _How'd this get on? No matter. It's faster than putting my suit on._ I slipped out the window. I swung to the odd place that I would find peace and quiet. I swung to the Washington Bridge. I wondered why I thought I'd find my peace there. I swung there and sat at the top, lost in thought. I wondered if I'd ever see Mary Jane again. Thinking about this somehow made me think of our first "date." _Why did it remind me of this?_ I had no clue. I classified her as a friend at first, but that was before she changed my mind. We had gone to the park just to walk around. Then she said she liked being around me. I ended up saying the same about her. She thought that was a surprise. I just laughed.

She looked at me and I just asked her if there was anything wrong. That's when she surprised me with our first kiss. She just looked at me afterwards. I guess after that kiss, I changed my feelings about her. I didn't get why she just disappeared. Something wasn't right in the book. Then I heard a laugh behind me. I turned around just in time to see the Green Goblin fly right past the bridge! I was seething with rage. _This time, I'm going rip you limb from limb_ , I thought as I swung off the bridge toward him. I fired a web at his glider and started to climb up toward him. When I got up to him I said, "All right Norman,-" before I finished my sentence he turned and looked at me. "Wait, you're not the Green Goblin!" I said to him, seeing that his mask had like that top flap thing that all the other goblin masks had. And the ront of his mask was a pale tan color, like pale skin that had blood loss.. "Ah! How observant you are!" he said, as he grabbed my wrists. "No, I'm not the Green Goblin! I'm the Demogoblin, not that you'll live long enough for it to matter!" I shook my head. "No, you're definetely not the Hobgoblin." I said. "That Phillips guy is still in prison." He sneered, as he threw me off the glider, or at least he tried to. I fell off and my arm turned into a huge strand of webbing that grasped the glider. "Handy!" I said. I pulled myself back up, ready for a fight.

I got up behind him and pushed him off his glider. I jumped off too and free-fell down to him. I shot out a long web and it wrapped tightly around him. I brought him up so he could see my face. "What do you want?" he asked impatiently. "Well, you I suppose." I said. I let us fall to a roof top, him landing back-first. When he landed I got up, walked away. All of a sudden, a pumpkin bomb whizzed past me. I shot a web at it, grabbed it and threw it back at him.

"I'll be seeing you again." I said, as I dived off the roof. I swung away, feeling weird. I felt like I was full of rage. I swung off toward home. I dived through the window. I took off this costume and hung it on the wall. _That costume where did it come from?_ I thought. I put the suit back on, and put my clothes on over it. I picked up the newspaper off the table (If you're wondering how the newspaper's get in every morning, well the door-man delivers each of them to the apartments.) I looked at the main headline. It said, "New Spider-Man In Town!" I stared at the photographer's name under the picture: Ben Reilly.

"I'm gonna throw some dirt in your eye." I said, angrily. I ripped the newspaper in half, and got up to take my clothes off, so I could get in my costume. When I thought about my costume, the suit formed over my clothes. _Impressive!_ I thought. I jumped out the window and swung to the Daily Bugle. When I got there I tried thinking about my clothes and well, you get the idea. I got in to see if my boss had a job for me. I went to talk to him and he just said, "Parker, out of here! You're fired!" I was surprised."What? Why?" I asked. "Well for starters, you didn't get me pictures of the new Spider-Man!" he said. "And, didn't you get the message I left you this morning?" I shook my head.

He got up out of his chair and this surprised me. "Look Parker, you're a good kid." he said. "But you're fired. We have a new photographer." I was getting angry, but I tried to keep my cool. "Please, J.J. I need this job." He walked up to me and stared at me. He then ripped off the Daily Bugle badge on my jacket. He walked back to his desk and sat down. I just stood there, until he looked up at me. "What are you waiting for?" he asked. "Chinese New Year? You're fired! Get out!" I walked out of the office and out of the building, rage had overpowered me. I went into the alley and changed into my costume. "Ben Reilly, your mom's not gonna recognize you when I'm done!" I muttered as I swung off. I swung until I saw Ben Reilly by the bridge. He was just walking by the bridge. I jumped and kept swinging, closing in on him.

He walked to an abandoned warehouse. I followed him inside. He changed into his costume and that was when I struck. "Ben Reilly, you're finished!" I shrieked from the shadowy ceiling. "What, who's there?!" he looked up surprised. I leaped and knocked him down. "Who are you?!" he asked as he punched and kicked. "You should know." I said, as I lifted him up over my head. "Wait, you can't do this! You're supposed to be the good guy!" he said. "Dream on Reilly!" I said, ramming him face first into a pole. "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that." He said, angrily. "I only wish I did it sooner." I hissed. I picked him back up and threw him at the brick wall. I walked over to him as he got up, dazed from hitting the wall.

He threw a punch at me, but I grabbed his fist, and socked him in the stomach. He fell back down, coughing. "What do you want from me man? I don't even know you!" he said. "On the contrary, you do!" I said. I picked him up, and threw him at the glass window. "If you ever, ever replace me at something I'm good at again, then I'm going to hurt you even more." I said. He got up and tried to attack me as I walked away, but my spider-sense warned me. I moved out of the way as his punch whizzed past me, and I grabbed his fist, blocking it as I turned to face him. I kneed him in the stomach, which casued him to fall on his knees. "I'm not done yet." I hissed, as I brought his face upwards, so he was looking at me. I then smashed my forehead against his, causing him to fall over. After he didn't get back up, I walked out of the warehouse and swung away.

When I got home I went to sleep. I was exhausted, and I wanted to get a good night's sleep. If I knew what was in store for me, I wouldn't have gone to sleep. I had a bad dream, actually. Mary Jane appeared in my dream. I walked up to kiss her, since I could only do that in my dreams, but she backed away from me. "Ok, I think something isn't right here. What's wrong?" I asked, surprised. She only sighed. "Peter, you beat up your own clone over a job! Do you know how pathetic that is?" she asked me. "So? He had it coming!" I said. "Peter, look what you did to him." She said. A bubble opened and it showed Ben with his mask off, and he was bleeding really bad. It was coming out of his nose, and from his lips.

"Mary Jane, I-" I started to say, but she interrupted me. "Peter, for New York's sake, get rid of the new suit you have." I looked at her. "You don't love me, do you?" I asked. "Peter, of course I love you! But, if we're going to have a future together, you need to get rid of that costume!" she said. "I… Mary Jane… I can't." I stammered.

"Why? That costume is evil Peter!" she urged. "How do you know?" I said. "You beat up Ben Reilly, enraged!" she said. "You wouldn't have done that with the traditional red-and-blue suit!" she said. "Why do you say that?" I asked. "Because I know that you're a gentle person." She said. "You can't go around hurting innocents!" _She's right! I swear to god she's right!_ I thought.

"You're right, Mary Jane." I said. "So you'll get rid of it?" she asked hopefully. "I'll try my best." I promised. "Oh, thank god!" she said. She started to fade like last time, but I said, "Wait!" "What?" she said reappearing. "I don't get a hug, or anything?" I asked. "Get rid of that costume first." She said. "Then we'll see." Then she faded for good, and I woke up. I looked at my costume, and put it on, despite Mary Jane's warnings. "I can't be too sure that you're evil." I said, diving out the window.

I swung to the warehouse, hoping to find Ben. I landed on the roof, and opened the roof hatch. I crawled down the support beam. I saw a bloody Ben at the bottom. I jumped off and landed in front of him, freaking him out. "It's you again! Just leave me alone man!" he begged. "Ben, I don't want to hurt you!" I said. "I just want to talk!" He just tried to punch me. I dodged and stuck to a pole. "Ben, stop it!" I protested. "If you attack me, you'll accelerate my rage!" But he didn't listen. He grabbed my arm and swung me into a wall.

I groaned, trying to keep out the rage. "I'm begging to stop, Ben!" I pleaded. "If you fight me, you'll be in a worse condition than you already are!" He still fought, kicking me. I fled away from him, pain filling me. _What is wrong with me? Is this costume really evil?_ I thought. The pain got worse as he threw me into a wall. I looked at my hands and saw my fingers had extended into razor-sharp talons. I tried to make him stop, but the pain in my head was excruciating. Then slimy arms ripped out of the costume's back. "I will end you!" I screamed at Ben, but the voice wasn't mine.

I immediately attacked him, enraged, again. He fought hard, and I ended up socking him in the jaw. The arms in my back picked him up by the shoulders, and I sliced the sleeveless sweater he was wearing apart. He tried to punch me, but I grabbed his hand, and smashed it in a metal pole. He groaned in pain, and I picked him up, and rammed him into the brick wall.

He tried to use his webs to stop me, but whatever this suit was made of, it had no effect. I picked him up again, and slammed him back first into the bricks. He got up but failed. I started to calm down and the arms shrunk back into my back. I started to walk away, and I swung off. _I lost it back there! This costume is evil!_ I thought. I swung to the bridge, to calm down. On the way there my spider sense went off. _What now?_ I thought.

I looked around, but saw nothing. "You ruined my face. And for that, you're gonna die!" a voice said. Then a blade cut my webbing, and I fell. I looked around and landed back first on a roof-top. I saw a tall familiar figure above me. "Demogoblin?" I asked. "Surprised?" he asked. I kicked him over and got up. "You'll ruin my new costume!" he screamed. That's when I noticed his new costume. He was wearing a black cloak that was torn in several places. And under that, he was black pants, boots, gloves and a vest. His sleeves and mask were the same pale color. And it looked like there was an air filter fitted into the mask. He had a cannon that was mounted on his shoulder. His shoulder-mounted cannon came up and blasted me off of him. I honestly hated the new goblin. I picked him up and threw him across the building. I jumped and swung into him. He grabbed a pumpkin bomb out of his bag, and threw it at me. I shot a web at it, and it exploded into sonic waves. The suit immediately started to deform on my feet. With my bare feet exposed, I had a weakness. He picked me up and swung me into a metal pole. I felt the rage building up again,and I kicked him in the chest. He grabbed my suit and tried to rip the mask off, but I kicked him off.

I picked him up and walked to the edge of the building and held him over the edge. I loosened my grip. "You can't do this!" he said. "Can't I? I have the power." I said. Then I remembered what Mary Jane had said in my dream: _That Costume is evil, Peter!_ her voice echoed in my head. _Was she right?_ "No! Don't!" Demogoblin said. I threw him back on the roof and I swung away. I swung onto a wall and held myself. "I almost did something back there I would have regretted for the rest of my life." I said. I looked into the glass and saw myself. Then lightning flashed, and it showed my face. But it didn't belong to me. The face was menacing red and black streaks with fangs. _What's happening to me?_ I thought. I swung to the bell tower to rest and my spider sense went off. I looked up and saw the Demogoblin. "Can't you leave me alone?" I asked. "Oh, but we have unfinished business you and I." he said. He leaped off his glider and punched me. I got up and kicked him to the ledge. He tried to punch me and backed away, just in time. _He had wrist-blades! This guy is a Predator knock-off!_ I grabbed his cannon and crushed it.

I kept hitting him and he dodged and sliced through my arm. I felt enraged and this time I couldn't control it. I ripped off a steel pole, as I had great strength. I slammed them into the wrist-blades. They smashed apart. "No! My wrist-blades!" he screamed. I grabbed his wrists and slammed him against the railing, part of him hanging over the edge. "The chicks in the mail, baby!" I hissed. "No! What are you try- I give up! I'd rather go to jail than be dead." He begged. "Who said anything about jail?" I hissed. "I don't get it." He said, surprised. "You will." I said. I shot out a web and grabbed the shattered wrist-blade. I held it over his head. "You're supposed to be the good guy, you can't do this!" he urged. "Why not? I have the power." I said, again. _With great power, comes great responsibility._ My regular voice echoed in my head. I shook my head driving the thoughts away. "I'm tired of not getting what I want." I said. "I lost Mary Jane, Norman Osborn and my Uncle Ben. I'm not such a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man anymore!" Then, my good side broke through. "My Uncle Ben, he used to tell me: with great power, comes great responsibility." I said. "Oh!" he sighed. "I knew you wouldn't." Then a slimy arm came out of the costume, and punched Demogoblin off the building. "No! What have I done?!" I said. "What's this costume doing?!" I said, as I shot a web and caught Demogoblin.

"Mary Jane was right! The suit's taking control." I said. "I have to get it off." I said, tugging on the suit. "No, it's too late. It won't let me!" Then the I head sirens for a fire going off at the other end of the building. I felt excruciating pain all over. "The suit is in pain! I can feel it. Why?" All of a sudden, I remembered how I defeated Dead-Carnage. "Sonic vibration!" I exclaimed. "The noise makes you crazy! Why couldn't I remember that before?" I got as close as I could to the siren's generator. Then the suit started to unravel, but it wasn't enough. I gripped the mask of the costume and started to pull. The middle of the mask started to pull apart. I had started to get the mask off, when it tried to reattach itself. As if took it's time doing that, I ripped the torso area apart. I eventually got the costume to leave and slither down into the dark alley. I fell onto my back in my street clothes exhausted. "Why couldn't I remember?" I asked. "Did the suit somehow whipe the memory of my encounter with Venom's black suit? Mary Jane was right." I got up, and decided it was time to head home.

 _At last, it's over_ , I thought. _I have to get out of here!_ I walked home in my street clothes, since that's the last type of clothing I was in. I got home, and sat down. I looked up and saw a dark figure. "Who's there?" I asked, standing up a little bit freaked out. "Peter, I bet you know where my father is." A voice said. The figure turned the light and revealed himself as my best friend, Harry Osborn. "Harry, how'd you get in here?" I asked. "We used to be room mates, remember? But that isn't the point!" he said, slamming me against the wall. "First, you steal Mary Jane from me, and now my dad! Where are they?" he said angrily. "I don't know Harry!" I protested. "Not good enough!" he screamed, punching me. I fall on my knees, filled with rage. "Get out." I whispered. "What?" he asked, angrily. "I said get out!" I screamed at him. "Peter, you have problems." He said walking out the door. "You're the one with problems, Harry!" I said, as I closed it behind him and sat down on the couch. _Things are different now Harry_ , I thought. _I can't deal with Mary Jane's disappearance much longer. I can't take it anymore!_ I thought. _When will I get a break?_

A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of Peter's very brief time with the Carnage Symbiote? Or what about how it "wiped" his memory of his encounter with the Black Suit? Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and until the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3: Spider Wars Part II

Chapter III

Spider-Wars: Part II

Spider-Carnage

A/N: Here is the third chapter. It is getting a bit weird, considering that a huge even in is about to take place. No, spoilers! So, this chapter is going to be relatively short. So, read on!

I was watching the next morning's newscast when I saw the headline: "Multiple 'Spider-Men' sighted in the last twenty-four hours". I sat up straight, sure that it was a hoax, just Ben Reilly trying to get people's attention. That was before I saw the three different costumes that the "Spider-Men" were wearing. One of them, from my opinion, was a close copy of my costume. "Now Ben is impersonating me?!" I shouted. "He can't just take my identity _and_ my costume!" I was angry until I took a closer look. The "Spider-Man" looked like he was in high school. I sighed, as the next photo came up. I got incredibly freaked out when I saw the costume.

The costume the guy was wearing looked exactly like the costume that the Carnage symbiote formed. _Did the symbiote find a new host? I have to get out there and warn the guy about what he's wearing! But after the newscast._ I watched as the third and final image was displayed. The image, I really thought was photoshopped. And I thought that because the picture was of me! And it was when my powers were mutating, when I had six arms from the mutation. _I'm not even gonna count that last one._ I was about to change into my costume, when I heard the next headline.

"It appears that there is _another_ killer on the streets of the city." the newscaster said. After hearing this, I ran back into the room to watch the T.V. once more. The picture on the screen horrified me. It was a guy wearing a Spidey costume. Only, it didn't look like a costume. It was blue from the feet to the waist. From the waist up, it was black with strands of red towards the face area. The shoulders, arms and hands were blue, with strands of red coming down to the talon fingers. The "mask" if you'd even call it that, was the thing that scared me the most. It was basically a generic copy of my mask, only corrupted with whatever the red stuff was. Oh and the wearer had an enlonged jaw!

"Oh Christ!" I said. "What have I done?!" I quickly walked into my room to get my costume, when I heard my mobile ringing. I sighed, walking back into the living room to answer it. I grabbed the phone and the caller ID told me that it was Ben Reilly calling. I sighed and answered. "Ben?" I asked. "What do you need me to do this time?" It took so long for him to respond that at first, I thought he wasn't there.

"Hey Peter," he said. "Can you meet me later tonight in the alley by the Daily Bugle?" he asked. I walked to my room once again as I listened to him. "Yeah," I said, switching hands to get down and grab the case that held my costume. "But why there? It kind of sounds sketchy. You don't-" I was going to ask him if he wanted to meet in a more public place, but he interrupted me. "It's just comfortable for me to meet there." I sighed, as I placed the case on my bed. "Fine. When do we meet?" I said. "At around eight-thirty tonight." he said. "Be there. And come alone." Then I heard the dial tone, hinting that he had hung up.

I opened the case and took out the thing on top: a rough draft of my signature costume. It was pretty much the same costume. Only the blue and black were switched. I finally decided on leaving black webs instead of blue webs. I just thought the original design was stupid. I put the sketchbook on my bed next to the case and took out the final item in my case: my costume. As I stared at the costume, Uncle Ben's words echoed in my head. _With great power, comes great responsibility. Never forget that Peter, Never forget._ "I'll be ready to meet you Ben," I said, getting ready to put the costume on. "I don't think this will be a 'friendly' meeting."

Later In the Evening...

I opened the window as I put my mask on. I jumped out of the window and started swinging in the Daily Bugle's direction. As I swung, I decided to take notice of what a peaceful, dull evening it was. I had no idea that my life was about to change for a few months. I landed on a rooftop not to far from the Bugle and surveyed what I saw on a rooftop across from the one I was on. There was a thug on the rooftop, and he was attempting to break into the building from the roof. I was going to swing down and stop him, but there was no need. Just as I was about to jump from the roof, when I saw another costumed vigilante emerge from the shadows.

He was me! And in my mutant form! _He is real!_ I watched as he grabbed the thug with all six arms from behind. I figured the guy had it taken care of, but I still wanted to talk to him. But despite that, I had a meeting to get to. I webbed down to the alley way that Ben had instructed me to meet him in and waited for a few minutes. When he didn't show up and I had decided to just leave, I heard a noise not too far away from me. "Ben?" I asked. "Is that you?" That's when I heard a shriek from the shadows and I was knocked off of my feet. "You are so predictable," a voice hissed. "Like a moth to the flame."

I groaned as I got up and looked towards the shadows. "Come out!" I said, getting into a fighting stance. "Show yourself!" I felt a great weight on my shoulders, as something hit the back of my head. "Ah, ah, ah." the voice hissed, as I barely saw something leap over my head and back into the shadows. "You didn't say please." I recovered from the pressure on my head, and steadied myself. "Come out, I said!" I shouted. "As you wish." the voice hissed. I heard foosteps in front of me, as some light was shed on the figure's legs. I saw blue tights and began to fear the worst as he came further out of the shadows.

I began to saw strands of red, which covered more and more of the figure's chest. There was also a huge, black spider scrawling across his chest. He came fully out of the shadows and I recognized him from the picture on the news. He had the same elonged jaw, the same blue arms and the same fingers that were sharpened into talons. "Expecting somebody else?" the horrific man asked. I tried my best to keep my cool. "Uh, yeah." I said. "I'm looking for Ben Reilly." The man grabbed my throat and slammed me into the wall. "You won't find your friend here. You'll only find an unforgiving oppenent." He threw me against a trash can.

"Or better yet, allow me to show you where 'Ben' is." He said, as the "mask" began to soften, and I saw the tentacles of the symbiote moving. The tentacles finally moved all the way out of his face and his identity was revealed. And it was as I feared. It was Ben Reilly underneath the symbiote's face. "Hey, buddy!" he said, shooting a strand of red, gooey web dead center onto my chest. "My God, Ben!" I said, as he pulled me over to him. "Do you have any idea what you've done to yourself?" He placed his hand on my chest and I could feel the sharp talons digging into my chest. I groaned in pain and Ben smiled, pleased by my pain.

"I'm aware what I've gotten my self into," he said, scratching his talons across my chest. "And I only wish I had done it sooner." He threw me against a wall, as the symbiote reformed on his face. "Ben," I said. "You have to listen. You-" I was interrupted, as he kicked me in the side of my abdomen. "There's no Ben anymore Parker," he said. "There is only Spider-Carnage!" I got up and tried to punch him. But he grabbed my fist and kneed me in the stomach. I fell back down and stayed down.

"Just accept your defeat Parker," he said. "We haven't even begun yet and I've already defeated you." I slowly got up onto my knee and he grabbed my neck, forcing me to look up at him. "You realize it don't you?" he asked. "You are going to die." I smirked underneath my mask. "Yeah?" I asked, grabbing his arm. "What do you think you are doing?" he hissed. "Not before I fight back." I said, slugging him in the jaw. I saw the fangs that the symbiote had grown go flying out of his "gums". I repeatedly started punching him in the jaw. He finally grabbed my fist and socked me in the stomach.

He laid me on the ground and started punching at my torso. He grabbed the torso of my costume and ripped through it. He left cuts on my chest and blood started to run from the cuts. He slugged me in the face and elbowed me in the jaw. "Stop doing this, Ben." I said. "It doesn't have to be like this!" I headbutted him, and distracted him. He roared in pain and fell back into the shadows. I jumped into the shadows on the opposite side of the alley and stuck to the wall. I felt my lower abdomen, where Ben, no not Ben; Spider-Carnage. Where Spider-Carnage had slashed me.

I felt blood on the tips of my fingers and noticed that I was bleeding pretty badly. I webbed, and wrapped the "web bandages" around my abdomen. "Can you feel yourself bleeding out?" Spider-Carnage asked. "Just admit to your defeat and I'll kill you quickly." I frowned. "I'm not going to admit anything!" I said, as I jumped down from the wall, to immediately get tackled by Spider-Carnage. He pushed me angainst the wall and I felt his talons burrowing into the bandages, causing even more damage. I grabbed his mask and pulled, trying to seperate the symbiote from him. But it was no use, as he headbutted me. He grabbed my left lense and ripped that part off of the mask. I kneed him in the stomach and knocked him down. I punched him in the stomach.

After recovering from the attack, he just laughed. As he grew his talons longer, he spoke. "You have a little bit of a fight in you," he cackled with a hint of insanity in his voice. "I like that." As he walked up to me to finish the job, I heard it. "Then you're gonna love me." a deep voice said. As I thought my life was coming to an end, it appeared another costumed vigilante was taking over! I saw someone flip kick Spider-Carnage, sending a few of his fangs flying. I didn't really get a clear look at the guy, as he was constantly moving. Spider-Carnage tried to predict his movements, but failed miserably.

The man kicked him in the head from behind, nearly knocking him over. He then flipped over his head, grabbing his shoulders as he went, causing him to fall on his face. When he got up, he got up on one knee and looked at the man. "You are making us angry." he said, whiping the blood off of his jaw and lips. "See ya, chump." he said, pointing his fist at him. All I knew was that what ever happened, it was _loud._ The man must of had a makeshift sound generator, because the symbiote was going absolutely crazy. After the symbiote was nearly off, the man turned off the generator and pulled out a gun.

As he cocked the pistol, I made my move. "No!" I screamed, as I moved in front of him as he fired. The bullet luckly didn't hit me, but it grazed my shoulder. I stumbled after the collision, but I didn't fall over, despite all the pain I'd endured in the last five minutes. "I have no idea who you are or who you are trying to impersonate, but Spider-Man doesn't kill!" The man holstered his gun and I turned around to look at Ben, who was being bound to the symbiote. The man pushed me out of the way and took out what looked like a capsule. He opened the capsule, which in turn sucked up the symbiote, leaving Ben laying there, unconscious.

He placed the capsule on his belt and was about to swing away. "Hey," I said. "We're not done talking yet! Who are you?" The man had made it out into the moonlight, and turned around. For the first time, I saw what he looked like. He was dressed all in black, with black leather gloves and black combat boots. _Wait, was he wearing a trenchcoat? And a set of pilot goggles from the '30's?_ He stepped up in front of me and it dawned on me that he was barely an inch shorter than me. "You should know." he said, his voice deathly similar to mine. "I'm the Spider-Man of 1933. That's all I'm authorized to tell you."

I stood there in shock, as he shot a web to a nearby rooftop and zipped away. I was still standing there in shock, when I heard Ben coming around. "Ben!" I said, walking over to him. "Are you ok?" He didn't seem happy to hear my voice. "Parker?" he said, getting up to punch me. I grabbed his fist, countering him. "You have to listen to me." He strained against my grip. "I don't have to understand anything," I said. "You tried to kill me!" I strained against his strength, which was equal to mine. "I was angry that you stole my job!" I said. "And I was under the influence of the symbiote!"

"I don't care!" he yelled. "I'm finishing what I started!" I knew that there was only one way out of this. "Ok. Fine." I said. Just through Ben's shattered lense, I could see the look of confusion on his face, just from his eyes. "Kill me. Do whatever it takes," I said. "But it'll only make it worse." He stopped struggling. "How do you know that?" We sat down as we continued to discuss this. "Why do you think I didn't kill my Uncle Ben's killer?" I asked. "Uncle Ben didn't want me living with revenge in my heart."

"So, you're saying it won't help." he said. "It'll make it worse? Killing you?" I nodded. "I was doing the right thing, when I captured his killer." I said. "When you and I wore the costume, we could have done something regrettable." He nodded, finally understanding. "Look Ben," I said. "Now that we've gotten this clear, I just want to say that I don't want to be enemies. I want your friendship, and I need your help to find Mary Jane." He looked at me. After a while, he finally spoke. "I'll do what I can. But I'm not promising anything." he said. "In the mean time, maybe you can do me a favor."

"Name your price." I said. "Peter, there are quite a few criminals on my list," he said. "Maybe you can help me with a few." I nodded. "Who are they?" I asked. He cleared his throat, and spoke. "Flint Marko, better known as "the Sandman", Mac Gargan, a man known as "Scorpion", who tried to be a hero, but failed. And finally, the latest burglar in the city, also known as the "Black Cat." I nodded. "Done." He nodded. "Good, now get home and get some rest." I nodded and decided it was time to return home. I left Ben by himself and swung home. On the way home, I realized the cuts on my abs had scabbed up. I webbed a makeshift bandage around my abdomen, just in case. When I got home, opening the window to get inside, I was surprised to see a man in a Spider-Armor, I guess it was, hanging upside down from the ceiling. It surprised me most, when his visor opened, revealing _me_ to be under the mask! "Hello, Brother." he said. I felt my eyes roll back in my head as I passed out.

A/N: So, what did you think of the chapter? It is about to get hectic, with all the different Spider-Men appearing. Next chapter is going to be even more hectic. So, until next time, I guess...


	5. Chapter 4: Spider Wars Part III

Chapter IV

Spider-Wars: Part III

The Spider-Verse

A/N: So, this will be another short chapter, unfortunately. So, I noticed something about the last chapter. The last chapter was written in Times New Roman and I usually write in Calibri font. So, I guess I forgot to change the font. Not that it matters or anything, because I highly doubt anyone cares. If anyone did actually notice and question, well, now at least you're getting an explanation. Now, that I got that off of my chest, I can summarize the chapter a little bit. This chapter is mainly Peter dealing with the discovery of the Spider-Verse. So, that being said, on with the chapter!

"Quiet!" I heard a voice hiss. "He's coming around!" I opened my eyes, to find myself in, well, I didn't know! I groaned and tried to sit up. "Easy Pete," I heard the same voice say. "You passed out." It dawned on me, that I knew the speaker. "Brock?" I asked. "Eddie Brock?" The owner of the voice helped me up. "That's right Pete," he said. "It's me." I turned around to face him, which confirmed his identity. "But your stuck in a different dimension!" I said. "On the contrary Spider-Man-" a female voice voice began to speak, but I went as cold as ice soon as she began to speak. I began to feel extreme anger, as I remembered what I asked of her a couple days ago.

"Madame Webb!" I said, through gritted teeth. I angrily turned around, shot a web at her throne and zipped over to her to attack in in a fit of rage. She raised her hand and pointed at me, which froze me in my current position. "Spider-Man, I highly suggest you don't try to fight," Madame Webb replied, in her usual "teach you a lesson" voice. "We have a major crisis at hand!" I struggled to escape from her grasp, but I got no results. "I don't care about any crisis!" I yelled, continuing the struggle. "All I wished was that you stay out of my life! And yet, here you are!"

"Listen to her Pete!" I heard Eddie say. "You have no idea how much trouble we are in!" I was getting angrier by the second. "Are you deaf?!" I shrieked. "I said 'I don't care', and that's that!" A new voice entered the conversation. "You'll care when all of the Spider-Men are living in the same universe!" I strained against Madame Webb's "bonds". "Who said that?" I asked. "I did!" I said, as someone hanging upside down came into my view. He was the kid that looked like he was in high school, the kid wearing the Carnage Symbiote. "Do you know what you are wearing?!" I asked. "You must take that suit off!" He just hung there, upside down. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I got this costume from S.H.I.E.L.D.! How bad can it be?"

"Calm down, Mr. Morales. Mr. Parker doesn't understand." Madame Webb said. "Morales? Who's that? Also, can you put me down now?" Madame Webb snapped her fingers and I fell on my butt. "Ow. Thanks, I guess." The costumed teenager dropped down in front down. He took off mask and revealed himself to be a black teenager. He stuck out his hand. "Miles Morales," he replied. "Pleased to meet the _real_ Spider-Man!" I took his hand, still confused, but shook it. "Who are you?" I asked. "Who are they?" I pointed to the other "Spider-Men" in the lair.

"Perhaps we should all take turns." Miles said. All of the Spider-Men got in line, starting with the guy that looked like he was wearing a copy of my costume. He stepped up to me and took off his mask. "My name is Peter Parker," he said. "At least, that's who I am, from _my_ universe." I was still confused. "What do you mean 'universe'?" I asked. "Spider-Man, everyone of these Spider-Men have their own respective universe," Madame Webb said. "Including _you._ Just look behind my throne." I turned around to look at a huge web behind Madame Webb, which showed the viewer me, among different Spider-Men.

"What am I looking at?" I asked. "That," Madame Webb said. "Is the Spider-Verse." I raised an eyebrow. "The what?" I asked. She sighed. "When Mary Jane disappeared into the vortex, it ripped the fabric of time and space. Creating the Spider-Verse." I was speechless. "Basically," the Peter Parker who was introducing himself said. "Every Spider-Man is stuck in the same universe. Namely, your universe." I turned back to him, as he moved to the back of the line. The next Spider-Man stepped up to me, who was Miles Morales. "Anyway, like I was saying," he said. "I took over for my universe's Spider-Man after he was died."

"Wait," I asked, surprised. "What?" Miles shook his head. "Right, you don't know," he said. "Um, basically my universe's Peter Parker was killed by the Green Goblin." I wasn't much more surprised. "What?" I asked. "How?" Miles yawned, obviously unimpressed by explaining to me. "Norman Osborn, in my universe, injected himself with the same compound that ran through the spider that bit Peter Parker." he said. "The results were more or less terrifying." I was now intrigued. "What happened?" I said. "Mr. Osborn turned into a Hulk-like monster that can throw fireballs."

"Hulk? Fireballs?" I asked. "Of course." He put his mask back on and went to the back of the line. The six-armed version of me walked up next and before he could even take off his mask, I spoke. "I know who you are." I sighed. "You're me, but with the six arms created by my spider power's mutation." He didn't seem to surprised as he looked at me. "Well," he said. "I guess nothing here needs to be explained." He walked to the back of the line and the black suited version of me stepped up. "So," I asked. "You're from the 1930's?" I asked. He nodded, as he reached to take off the unique mask he wore.

"Well?" I asked. "What's your motive?" He took off his mask and he looked a little different than I expected. He had medium brown hair and he had the "I'm always angry" look on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked. "What was your motive to become a cold blooded killer?" He looked really offended by this. "I'm not a killer!" he said. "I just kill villains and gangsters in my way." I was getting angry with him. "Then what are you?!" I screamed at him. "Spider-Man doesn't kill. At least I don't kill!" Madame Webb cleared her throat. "Calm down, you two." she said. "Ok," I replied. "Then what is your motive?"

"Well," he said. "When I met Ben Urich in my universe, I overhead a tip about a secret smuggling of ancient artifacts. When I was at the warehouse, one of the statues burst open and out came a horde of spiders. One of the spiders bit me and I passed out. I had a dream about a spider god and I woke up in a black spider's web." I roared with laughter. "You were granted powers by a Spider God?" I asked, laughing. "Get real!" He looked at me angrily. "I'm serious!" he said. "Anyway, when Urich was murdered I decided to hunt down any criminal associated with the crime and put them down for good."

"Whatever," I said. "I can tell we're gonna be good friends." I shooed him away and the man I saw in my apartment stepped up. "You an alternate version of me too?" I asked. His visor opened and revealed his face, which was pretty much mine. "We all are." he said. "I'm just supposedly from a different version of this dimension." I wasn't confused by this. "They _are_ rumored to exist." I said. "I guess they do exist. What's so different about you?" He cleared his throat. "For one, I'm a millionare and everyone knows who I am." he said. "For two, I'm engaged to Gwen Stacy."

"Gwen? Who?" I asked. "What happened to Mary Jane?!" He sighed. "Mary Jane and I barely know each other." he said. "We're barely friends." I looked at him. "Wow. Ok then." Madame Webb cleared her throat. "Ok, I think that's everyone." she said. I turned to face her. "Why am I here?" I said, irritated. "Why must you disturb my life once again?" She looked at me and shook her head. "We need help settling this crisis." she said. "What do you want from me?" I asked. "I can't help you. Not that I'm sorry. Which I'm not!"

"On the contrary Spider-Man, you can help." she said. "You can buy time for me to attempt to build a portal for the heroes to return to their respective universes." I put my mask back on, angrily. "I don't want any part of this!" I said. "And that's final!" Madame Webb just sighed. "I'm done arguing with you. You want out?" she asked. "Fine. Go, go!" She snapped her fingers and her lair disappeared as appeared back in my apartment. I sighed, as I realized I wasn't really hurt anymore. Somehow, my abdomen was not bleeding and there were just scabs. _I'll have to sew up the holes in the costume,_ I thought as I took it off. I put on my pajamas and laid down on my bed. _Was Madame Webb right? Are there multiple Spider-Men and possibly Spider-Women running around in New York?_ I shrugged off the thought and rolled over as I closed my eyes.

A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Once again, it was a short one. Hopefully the following chapters will be longer. How many of the readers are actually enjoying this story? Be honest with me. I want to know if I should continue writing this. So, with nothing else to say... Until the next chapter!


	6. Update

Update:

Hey what's up, people? Um, I think you can tell that this isn't a normal chapter. It is an update. And it's not an update that I ever wanted to make. But I guess if I didn't have to make this update, then we all wouldn't be here, right? Anyway...

I don't want this update to be very long, so I'll just get to the point. If you live in the United States, then you should already know that on December 14th, the FCC repealed Net Neutrality. And if you don't live in the U.S., then I'm pretty sure this doesn't affect you.

Either way, in the country I live in, Net Neutrality is now gone. And that isn't good news for me. And you might be wondering why I'm even making an update about this. Well, I'll get to it pretty soon. For those of you who don't know what Net Neutrality is, you can either google it for yourself or just listen to the explanation I'm about to give you.

Net Neutrality is the concept that Internet service providers (or ISPs) should enable access to all content and applications regardless of the source, and without favoring or blocking particular products or websites.

So, what does this mean for me, a teenager living in the U.S.? And what does it mean for anyone else who doesn't live here, in the U.S.? I honestly don't know why I asked that last question. It most likely won't affect any of you who live outside of the U.S.

Anyway, _now_ to the point. It is now legal (in the U.S.) for ISPs to "fracture the internet" and charge more for the leftover pieces. If you're a gamer and know what microtransactions in games are, than you might get this. The whole internet is now basically a giant f***ing microtransaction.

ISPs can now charge higher prices for high speed internet and that's more of a disclaimer for me. That doesn't threaten me as a Fanfiction writer. Sure, it may take me slower to post, but I can live with that.

What I am _worried_ about is the fact that ISPs can now legally block any website for any reason. I'm sure the content on any website would have to be offensive or harmful to them, but I don't really know.

So, I'm sure that a few of the websites that I visit on a daily basis are bound to be blocked. I understand that. But the website I'm most scared of being blocked, is this one. I love this website and I love writing. This website lets me do just that. I love writing and I love getting feedback from all my followers (the few that I have right now).

I don't want this website to be blocked. But I have no control that possibility. If this website does get blocked and I can no longer use it, that's just bad for me. So, I hope it doesn't happen. But it's not hopeless. Congress has sixty working days to review and overrule the FCC's proposal. Which I hope they do.

But in any case, whether they do or do not overrule it, I can live with either decision. Because either way, I don't think this change will be permanent. That would be just stupid.

I just wanted to let you guys know that if I'm in active for a month and a half or longer, it's not my fault. I wouldn't abandon this thing and leave my stories unfinished. I've been doing this thing for almost four years and I love it. I don't intend to quit anytime soon.

Obviously, the effects of this won't take place until next year (unless Congress overrules this) and for now, I'm safe. But like I said, if I go inactive for a long period of time, it has nothing to do with me. I promise you that.

As for those who don't live in America, I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you don't have to suffer through this and face the hurdles that the repeal of Net Neutrality will put Americans through.

I'm going to post this on all of my active stories. I want it to be seen by those who enjoy the content that I put out.

So, I good luck to you people who don't live here, I hope you don't get hit with this too, godspeed, and with that, I hope that I won't be forced to stop posting!


End file.
